


Ghost Hunt UK: The Magnus House | The Audio Drama

by UpPastMyBedtimeReading



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Elias is a slimy bastard, F/F, Gen, Georgie owns her version of the Mystery Machine, M/M, but it's finally done, this took so long to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpPastMyBedtimeReading/pseuds/UpPastMyBedtimeReading
Summary: When Georgie's friend Jon manages to land her and the rest of her ghost hunting crew a haunted house that no other crew has seen, she's sure that this is the one that'll set them on the map. But when the history of the house starts to come to life and attack them, it'll be up to her and her crew to stop it before it gets too late.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Rusty Quill Big Bang 2020





	Ghost Hunt UK: The Magnus House | The Audio Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Hunt UK: The Magnus House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374075) by [EvaBelmort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBelmort/pseuds/EvaBelmort). 



> Hello! First I wanna say a huge thank you to my author [EvaBelmort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBelmort/pseuds/EvaBelmort) for letting me make this in the first place and for writing an amazing fic. Please go read her fic, you won't regret it. 
> 
> Second, a big thank you to Piles of Nonsense on tumblr for hosting this event, you guys did an amazing job. 
> 
> Lastly, please note that there are some decently graphic depictions of violence. Nothing worse than canon but please be aware of that. There are also some loud crashing noises and a high pitched pressure noise that the end. I should have a transcript up within a couple of days!

**Audio Drama:** [Listen Here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iVNHf9-q_nel3ESIcImQY0iGhndaS4eq/view?usp=sharing)

**Length:** 33:22 

Please note, that the original storyline and some of the dialogue belongs to Eva. I also quoted parts of MAG 94, so that also does not belong to me. 

Sounds were taken from [Freesound.org](freesound.org) and here are their creators, GlenCurtis, Adam FS, AndrewAlexander, evsecrets, YleArkisto, devy32, peqdavid5, sjturia, joozz, unplugthefridge, RSilveria_88, Splicesound, neohylanmay, Mydo1, tmkappelt, mrh4hn, zerolagtime, jcdecha, benboncan, zxaudiocraft, bowlingballout, DJ Burnham, Pogotron, SilverFlame435, Joao_Janz, hukleesyr, klankbeeld, alanmcki, PeteBarry, jedg, kristynavom98, leosalom, bsumusictech, noiseloop 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening, I cannot even tell you how much work went into this. 
> 
> If you'd like to come yell at me on tumblr you can find me at @UpPastMyBedtimeReading


End file.
